The amount of a given metal salt which can be incorporated into an oral care product is often limited as a result of unfavorable effects on the sensory experience of the user, for example, astringency, taste and mouth feel.
These limits on metal salt concentration have made it difficult to deliver an effective amount of a metal ion to the soft and/or hard tissue of the oral cavity using an oral care composition. Embodiments of the present invention provide compositions which address, inter alia, this problem.